The Ouran Rogue
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Ouran Academy known for many things but one of them is Ouran Host Club now two new members will be new hosts and how will that impact the club inside.


**Hey everyone another day another new story hope you all enjoy this story from a great nostalgic anime Ouran High School Host Club hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer we own nothing but the OC and our Ideas thats it.**

 **The Ouran Rogue Ch 1**

It's morning in Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan at the infamous school Ouran Academy. A school where only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school or if you managed to get in by getting high honors in school then you can enter to this prestigious school. Inside the school where the hallways were filled with students. One student who just left a library due to many students making so much noise.

"This place has four library rooms and yet not one of them are quiet hows that possible?" the student asked himself walking around the halls where the walls were covered in paintings. The student passed by another hallway by a window seeing the birds passing by.

"How are things in heaven mom? can't believe it's been ten years already, I'm starting to think that rich kids only come here to just have fun." The student looked around still hearing people chatter. He saw the doors open from one of the other rooms seeing that it was another student wearing a uniform that consists of black trousers and a pale blue blazer, under which is worn a long or short-sleeved white shirt and black silk tie, accented by a narrow purple band running vertically down its center length with the schools seal is sewn onto the left side of his chest.

"Man are any of these rooms quiet, can't study to save my life." The student tired of the noise coming from the room looking for a place to study. He stared back at the other student who didn't wear the student uniform but old clothes of a sweater that has seen better days, glasses pants and shoes.

"Hey you're that student that everyone's talking about right? The honor student Haruhi Fujioka." The guy asked Haruhi and nod.

"Yeah that's me." Haruhi stated not showing any surprisement from the tone of his voice.

"Well it's nice to meet you names Shiro Brooks hope we can be friends." Shiro raised his hand so that Haruhi can shake it.

"Brooks huh thats a strange last name you around here?" Haruhi asked Shiro.

"Sort of I guess wanna look for another place to study there's gotta be somewhere right." Shiro volunterd and the two began walking around the school till they stopped in another entrance seeing the sign.

 **Music Room #3**

"An abandoned music room how could I have missed this?" Shiro wondered as he's never seen this room on the school.

"You've been to the school before?" Haruhi wondered about this and Shiro nodded.

"Yes this is my third year in this school and yet I never seen this room." Shiro stated as he was about to turn the knob.

"Um Shiro-senpai I'm not sure it's a good i-." Haruhi was then interrupted and Shiro whacked in the head with two of his fingers.

"One more thing drop the senpai honorific never liked it where i'm from." Shiro told Haruhi while he was rubbing his head.

"Now let's stop waiting and see what's in door number three." Shiro opened the door and rose petals came blowing right at them while a group of six people were at the front while one was sitting in a chair. They all wore the same uniform with Shiro. The one sitting in the chair had blonde hair with violet eyes giving him a handsome look. Behind him were a twin brothers with short and messy auburn color hair and a green eyes.

Next to the twins was a teen with black hair and glasses with a look seemed that he's planning something. Under him seemed to be the shortest of the group with blond hair as well. The final member was the biggest out of all of them having a bland look staring at the two.

"Welcome to the host club." The group said at the same time causing Haruhi to step back reaching to the door.

"This is a host club?" Haruhi a bit afraid from this trying to escape the room.

"Oh wow look at that double and boys." The twins spoke at the same time with a bland look on their faces.

"Hikaru, Kaoru I believe that young man with the glasses are in the same class with you isn't he?" The man with glasses asked the pair of twins.

"Yeah but he's shy he doesn't talk much so we don't know much about him." The twins responded making the other turn and see the two in front of them.

"I see well then welcome to the Ouran Host Club Mr. honor student." He introduced to everyone in the club making the one who sat in the chair stand up in wonder.

"Wait you must be Haruhi Fujioka the exceptional honors student we heard so much about." The boy amazed seeing Haruhi in front of them oblivious to the fact that Haruhi was trying to get away from them.

"How do you all know my name?" Haruhi getting nervous by the second in the room.

"Why your infamous it's not everyday that a commoner gains entrance to the academy you must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." He explained as if he's done his homework on the honor student.

" _That doesn't sound stalkerish at all."_ Shiro thought wondering how much they know on the poor guy.

"But you on the other hand we don't know much about you not even in the schools records hold anything on you." The person stated making everyone stare at Shiro surprised by this.

"Yeah he's in our class and he's very smart from what me and Takashi have seen from him." the little kid commented making Mori behind him nod. The leader began to walk towards Haruhi and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the whole world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others." He began to make a grand speech talking about the poor people making Haruhi to move inches away from the blonde.

"I think you're taking this poor thing a bit too far." Shiro told the blond hair teen but was ignored;

"Spurned, neglected, but that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty my name is Tamaki leader of this prestigious host club." Tamaki introduced himself while Shiro was giving them a blank stare at Tamaki then back to a vase that is at front of them. Haruhi freeing himself from the blondes optimism went back towards the door.

"I'm outta here." Haruhi close to open the door and get outta here to find somewhere else to study. But before he opened the door the small blonde boy went to grab his arm and dragging him back to the group.

"Hey come back here, Haru-chan! You must be like a superhero or something that's so cool!" The small boy had a twinkle in his eyes seeing Haruhi up close.

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student and who are you calling Haru-chan?!" Haruhi shrugged his arm off getting tired of what's going on and wants to leave.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." Tamaki stated with a thoughtful look making both Haruhi and Shiro to stop what they were thinking and stare at Tamaki.

"What/What?" Haruhi and Shiro spoke at the same time as they couldn't believe what was said.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong silent type like Mori-senpai? The boy lolita like Mitsukuni or Honey-senpai? How about the mischievous type like the twins Hikaru and Kaoru? Or the cool type Kyoya?" Tamaki stated the various options while introducing the club members while taking a step closer to Haruhi. Haruhi didn't see where she was walking and tipped over the vase. Haruhi and Shiro tried to reach for it but it was too late as the vase broke into pieces.

"Aw great we were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." Hikaru told the two making Haruhi look overstressed out.

"Oh, now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen." Kaoru said making Haruhi twitch his fingers looking as if he dug his own grave an expensive grave that is.

"ei..ei...eight million yen? How many thousand yen is that, how many thousands are in eight million?" Haruhi wondered while counting his fingers thinking how many zeros are in that number.

"Eight million that's about seventy five grand in american cash I think I have enough let me just-" Shiro reached to get his wallet to but sees that he doesn't have his checkbook and placed his wallet back in his pocket.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked picking up a piece of the broken vase and Tamaki sat back at the chair with a thinking pose.

"There's a famous saying you two may have heard, "when in Rome, you should do as the Romans do." since you two can't pay back, you can pay us back with your bodies.  
Starting today, you two are now members of the host club." Tamaki stated pointing at the two. 

"Wait why me?" Shiro asked.

"Because you tried to pay us back but you still didn't have the money so you're working for us." Tamaki pointed out making Shiro sighed seeing no other option on this argument now making him be part of a club he doesn't want to take part on.

" _I don't know if I can handle this, mom. I've been captured by a bunch of boys that are calling themselves a host club."_ Haruhi having an inner panic attack seeing the situation in hand causing him to faint.

The club soon opened and it was filled many ladies from the academy began swarming around with some going with Honey and Mori, a two stayed with Tamaki who was sitting in the sofa drinking tea while getting asked many questions such as music and food then resulting in getting a compliment from him almost looking like they were about to kiss. Right now Shiro has been waiting around in the sofa waiting around for something to happen.

"Tamaki what's your favorite song?" A girl asked Tamaki with a hint of blushing from what Shiro can see from afar.

"What song? The one that reminds me of you of course." Tamaki replied in a kind tone. Shiro saw this and scoffed at the answer.

"Typical." Shiro mumbled hearing the most used "get out of the question" answer that he heard.

"Wonder if she'll actually show up?" Shiro wondered seeing the door still closed. The door slammed opened and he saw someone enter the room and smiled seeing who it was. The first person was a girl with tanned skin with blond hair with a darker shade of blonde on the bottom part of her hair and purple eyes. She wears the academy's uniform for the women that is a yellow fitted-bodice dress with a pointed white collar and red loosely-bowed tie that shows her voluptuous D cup chest, juliet sleeves ending in a white cuff; and a skirt that is typically calf-length and somewhat puffy with white tights and black shoes completing the uniform.

The person next to her is a girl with pearl skin and blonde hair with pink streaks with a set of earrings and a ring on her finger wearing the same uniform like the girl next to her but her chest is double D. They entered the room and was looking around the place looking for someone. Tamaki stood from his seat and walked towards the two holding a red rose.

"Hello ladies are you in need of assistance or have you come to see me?" Tamaki flirted with the blonde while placing his hand on her cheek. The blonde girl then had a tick mark angry and surprised everyone by punching Tamaki in the face landing him back on the couch quickly.

"What was that for?" Tamaki asked holding on to his cheek in pain while the girl huffed and walked around still looking for someone.

"*low whistle* still got that strong right hook as always." Shiro called the girl out getting his attention. Both stared at each other and the blonde ran towards Shiro and jumped towards him. But to everyone's shock she hugged Shiro making him spin her around and smile.

"What took you so long to find me?" Shiro asked the blonde girl who put her down while still hugging him putting him close to her chest.

"I was worried, I looked everywhere this place is huge and I didn't know where to start I thought you were going to leave me." the blonde began to have a teary eyed look having Shiro to wipe the tear away.

"Was my desert orchid really worried about me?" Shiro asked her getting a nod he then lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips making everyone on the clubroom gasp while a few of the girls squealed seeing this up close.

"Kyoya who is this girl?" Tamaki asked not believing his eyes that the new club member is doing something like this within the room. Kyoya went through his book seeing through the record on who she is.

"Hmm says here her name is Ranko Honjou her family are owners to the famous restaurant "The Golden Dragon" seems that they had enough money to bring their daughter here and that this is her second year in this academy." Kyoya informed the group seeing the Ranko and Shiro sitting at the together talking to each other.

"And the girl next to them." Tamaki wondered seeing that the girl sat to Shiro's left.

"Yame Yukana not much is about her family other than they are part of a company that the name are not in the records but seems that she entered by the honors program and like ms. Honjou it's her second year in Ouran as well." Kyoya informed them seeing them together talking. The door opened and Haruhi arrived with a bag in hand.

"Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?" Tamaki forgetting about the punch he got from Ranko asked Haruhi if he brought what he asked.

"Yeah I got it here." Haruhi pulled something out of the bag and gave it to Tamaki.

"What...what is this Haruhi?" Tamaki asked seeing the container of instant coffee.

"Just what it looks like it's coffee." Haruhi told Tamaki as if he never heard of it before.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki asked him never seen this type of coffee before.

"How do you not know what's instant coffee rich boy, everyone has heard of it." Shiro wondering how can someone not know something so simple. The girls around them tilted their heads in confusement and wonder.

"It's instant?" the girls asked in wonder 

"Wow, I've heard of this before it's commoners' coffee you just add hot water right?" Tamaki acting like wide eyed child observing the container of instant coffee causing more girls to see it up close.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." One girl was surprised by this couldn't believe that something like this was made.

"So, it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." Another girl commented making the other girls nood seeing something like this being made.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya impressed by this revelation seeing how the poor managed to make something like this.

"One hundred grams for three hundred yen?" Hikaru amazed by the price on the coffee.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru seeing that people paid less than what they would normally pay for their coffee.

"Alright I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee." Haruhi getting fed up by how everyone was treating this small thing about coffee. Tamaki raised his hand stopping Haruhi before doing anything.

"No, I'll keep it, i'm going to give it a try, I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki overreacting as he stood up and raised the bottle of the coffee making everyone clap for him then Tamaki looked back at Haruhi. 

"All right, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee." Tamaki ordered him to get this ready.

"I hate all these damn rich people." Haruhi mumbled out but someone heard him.

"Oi! We're not all bad people you know!" Haruhi turned around seeing Shiro yell at him taking it as offensive.

"My bad you guys want some?" Haruhi asked them and Shiro nodded.

"Sure but we can do it ourselves so when you're're done just hand it over." Shiro told Haruhi and nodded as Haruhi began to make the coffee and poured the water to the tea cups in front of Tamaki. Haruhi then gave it to Shiro and offered to the girls and they nodded so he began to make some for the girls shocking everyone in the room seeing someone who's rich was able to make this instant coffee like Haruhi. Once done they both drank their cups and Ranko sneaked a glare at the other girls who were staring at the group.

"Just to let you guys know if any of you think on flirting to my boyfriend I will go and make graves on every single one of you understand." Ranko stated making the girls nod repeatedly getting the message.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." One girl wondered seeing the cup up close not wanting to drink this.

"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me." Another rich girl afraid of drinking one simple cup of coffee as if it's poison. Tamaki then put her close to him looking like they were about to kiss once more.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki asked in a loving tone.

"Oh, well then, I would drink it." The girl answered with a blush and caused everyone to squeal seeing this so close and personal. One girl however who sitting down placed her tea down didn't see it that way.

"Oh, Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far, your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." The girl spoke to herself with a smirk.

"Good god can you please just drink that coffee it's not like its evil or anything just shut up and drink it!" Ranko yelled at the girls causing them to make a loud "eek" scream and quickly drank the coffee.

"Geez this is so annoying how is it that you have to be here all afternoon?" Yame asked Shiro.

"Because I got involved all for trying to find a place to study." Shiro explained not liking it one bit. They soon looked around the room seeing the twins talking about something.

"So he had a nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed." Hikaru laughed and seemed to be starting a story.

"Hikaru you promised me not to tell anyone about that why are you so mean to me?" Kaoru to the brink of tears not wanting to hear more of this. Hikaru went and grabbed him by the back of his cheeks close to each other.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru i didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened I had to tell them i'm sorry." Hikaru apologized that caused the girls who were sitting in front of them to scream.

"I've never seen brotherly love quite like that." Both girls blushed like crazy holding each others hands.

"What are they so excited about I just don't get it?" Haruhi wondered seeing how everyone reactions to the act of the twins.

"Right it looks a bit creepy." Yame commented having a bad feeling seeing the two act. They heard a yawn and saw that it was Mori carrying a drowsy Honey who looked to be waking up from a nap.

"Sorry, we're running late." Honey managed to speak still being a bit tired.

"Hello, Honey! Hey, Mori!" One girl waved hello to the two.

"We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!" Another waved as well seeing Honey shrug off the sleepiness.

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." Honey explained with Mori nodding confirming it which made the girls fidget around their seats. 

"So cute!" They squealed at the sight of the short blonde third year.

"Is that boy really a third year student?" Haruhi wondered how someone that acted like a child can be a third year in the academy.

"Well better believe it that boy is a third year who was once master of the schools dojo so he knows how to fight." Shiro told Haruhi who couldn't believe what he said.

"Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy and then Mori-senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition." Kyoya walked in to their conversation and informed them about Honey is not someone to make fun of. Honey then ran towards Haruhi and grabbed his arm and swung around.

"Haru-chan! Hey, Haru-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?" Honey asked Haruhi with a childish look.

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake." Haruhi said in a bland tone getting dizzy from the spinning.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" Honey out of nowhere had a pink stuffed bunny towards Haruhi making her take a long look at the bunny.

"I'm not into bunnies." Haruhi told Honey trying to get him away from him.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" Honey asked pushing his stuffed animal closer to Haruhi to the point that it looked like it was blushing.

"I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" Haruhi took a closer look at it and smiled. Honey stared at him and smiled as he gave the bunny to Haruhi and ran off.

"Take good care of him, okay?" Honey ran off while Haruhi held on to the bunny

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you all know, Tamaki is number one around here. He is the king his request rate is seventy percent." Kyoya informed them the rankings of the club members with Tamaki being first while Kyoya is second in charge.

"And one more thing Mr. Fujioka to pay off the eight million yen debt you have from us, you will act as the Ouran Host Club's dog until you graduate. While you Shiro you just have to find a way to pay us back." Kyoya reminded the two while Shiro stared silently.

"You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers." Kyoya in his own strange sense threatened both new members making Haruhi lower his face seeing no way out of this.

"And you got a lot of nerve saying that in front of me as if you know who your dealing with." Shiro smirked making Kyoya drop his smile.

"Care to explain why you think that way?" Kyoya asked Shiro making him stand up from the sofa and walked next to him.

"Cause unless you want Abstergo Industries to put the great Ootori Group into bankruptcy then expect your payment in full for what reason would I turn my back from a second rate police force medical company." Shiro warned Kyoya and that made everyone in the room quiet hearing the name of the company. The silence was then broken by the sound of something breaking everyone saw that it was Tamaki who dropped his tea cup and turned around and ran behind the sofa shivering in fear peeking out. Kyoya had his eyes wide open making him drop his book. The twins ran towards Mori who had his eyes wide open while Honey was enjoying his cake.

"Abstergo what's that?" Haruhi asked everyone and Tamaki ran towards Haruhi and began to shake him while having tears in his eyes.

"Are you insane how do you not know who they are even a commoner know who Abstergo are they are not ones to mess with?! Abstergo Industries is a multinational corporate conglomerate, and the primary front on the medical field and responsible for the majority of human technological development for the past millennia. They have managed to stay on top all these years with over five different branches. Many companies and business tried to outdo or compete with them but they all ended up in bankruptcy or close down due to having lack on money. Then a few years ago they began to work on another branch but no one knows what it is." Tamaki explained the greatest and longest running company in history.

Ranko stood up walking towards Shiro and gave him something from her hand. Seeing what it is he placed it on his chest and everyone saw that it was triangle with three short lines in a white color. Everyone took a good look at the symbol and saw that it was the one for Abstergo industries.

"Thanks babe and another thing that new branch is called Abstergo Entertainment I believe you all heard of our projects based on ancient greece our God Of War games." Shiro told Tamaki and the twins gasped and ran towards him.

"You're the one who thought of them you should've gotten "The Best Game Of The Year" award." Kaoru praising him for the game that he's been playing. Hikaru nodded agreeing with his brother.

"Yeah I couldn't stop playing for days how many are you planning on working on?" Hikaru asked Shiro grabbing his leg trying to not let go of him. Haruhi looked at him seeing the twins acting like small kids.

" _Is he really this popular?"_ Haruhi wondered seeing the twins praising Shiro nonstop trying to get them off his legs.

 **Scene Change**

The day ended and Shiro is walking out of school with his bag in hand already tired for what happened. He turned around and saw Ranko and Yame walking towards him and Ranko grabbed his hand and continued to walk out. They walked to the entrance and saw black limo waiting for them with two people. One was a man with blonde hair with glasses wearing a business suit. The other was man with black hair wearing shades, sports a half opened shirt, spiky rings, and a gold medallion. He has his sleeves rolled up showing a dragon tattoo to his chest. Those two are Owen Burnett and Hun both his assistant and bodyguard respectively.

Owen was a friend of Shiro's family for years and has worked as the assistant to Abstergo when Shiro was too busy to work on the company. Hun was once the leader of an infamous gang that lasted longer and were a bit more dangerous to the Yakuza gang. During a heist they left him behind and got arrested sent to the most dangerous prison in the country. He stayed for a while but was then let go due to Shiro letting him out and was in debt to him so Shiro hired him as his personal bodyguard.

"It seems that you had a good day today Shiro." Owen complemented Shiro who opened the door for them while Shiro let Ranko and Yame in first.

"You can say that I just want to go home and rest." Shiro told his best friend as everyone went inside the car starting the drive home. Inside the limo Shiro grabbed a bottle of water and began to drink it.

"So Owen what's the status on Abstergo Entertainment next project?" Shiro asked Owen who nodded and brought a folder up.

"They are midway through they just have a few more touches and we're good for the public." Owen gave the folder to Shiro and began to look through it seeing the results on the document.

"Well as long as we're not behind schedule I don't mind the final touches as long as everyone likes it I'm fine." Shiro gave the folder back to Owen.

"Yes it will be completed." Owen said and the group were quiet as the drive went quiet until Ranko broke the silence.

"So that Haruhi person is he in the same problem you're in?" Ranko asked Shiro who nodded.

"Yeah why?" Shiro wondered with one eyebrow raised in wondering.

"I see so the club also accepts girls too never knew that." Ranko said out loud causing Shiro to choke on his drink for a bit but stopped himself.

"WHAT!?" Shiro outright confused by what his girlfriend told him.

"You didn't know that me and Yame can see it?" Ranko asked while Yame was nodding.

"Yeah it's a bit hard but you can tell." Yame told Shiro easily seeing through the outfit Haruhi was wearing.

"And how are you two sure about this?" Shiro questioned the two making both stare at each other then back at Shiro.

"Woman intuition." Both girls said at the same time causing Shiro to stare at the two.

"Really?" Shiro said and both girls nodded.

"Trust us." Ranko pointed to herself smiling as the car kept on driving.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro's been walking towards his next class as getting ready and for the club activities. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned due staying up late due to working a bit on the other Abstergo projects and productions. While he was walking he stared at the windows and saw something interesting. Out towards the fountain was the same girl who was with Tamaki yesterday throwing what seems to be a school bag throwing everything out set to get ruined. Seeing the job done the girl dumped the bag on the fountain and ran off.

"Well isn't this interesting." Shiro seeing this from the window and resumed heading to class seeing if he can find the one who the things might belong to. Time passed and it was time for lunch so Shiro was walking to the club. He stopped by the same window and this time he spotted Haruhi and Tamaki in the fountain helping her get her things out of it before it gets soaked.

"Well look at that seems that Haruhi got the the wrong uniform." Shiro seeing Haruhi wearing the means uniform and Tamaki helping her.

"If he knew better this would've make them a good couple surprised he hasn't noticed this. Maybe later probably everyone knows by now." Shiro talked to himself and resumed walking to the music room to meet the club members.

He soon made it to the clubroom and saw everyone talking to each other but saw one pair and walked towards them.

"Well look at that I thought you hated the rookie ms. Ayanokoji?" Shiro asked Seika Ayanokoji who looked back and stared at Shiro walking towards.

"What no you must be mistaken why would I hate mr. Fujioka?" Seika asked with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh so you throwing his things on the fountain was not because of hate then eh?" Shiro asked her making her stand and ran towards Tamaki.

"Tamaki you don't seriously believe him you can't." Seika asked staring at Tamaki with tears in her eyes. Tamaki went and grabbed her shoulders his hair covering his eyes.

"I'm disappointed in you, you threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?" Tamaki asked making Seika stare in shock almost not believing that her plan is almost in ruins.

"You don't know that, do you have any proof that I did?" Seika asked with a smile turning around seeing Shiro and Haruhi walking towards the two.

"Now I understand, you're jealous of me because Tamaki senpai put more attention on me instead of you." Haruhi having an idea why she's acting this way.

"Tamaki...you idiot!" Seika ran off in tears seeing no reason to stay in the club room.

"Well now that, that's over how am I going to punish you because it is your fault after all." Tamaki wondering making Haruhi take a step back.

"Now wait a sec-" Haruhi tried to defend himself but accidently slipped and grabbed the table sheet and tea was spilled in his uniform. Everyone stared at the mess that Haruhi made while Shiro looked on hoping no one will find out.

 **Chapter End**

 **Well hope you all enjoy our new story from Ouran Highschool Host Club making this our 20 story wow I didn't know we made that many well hope we make many more in the future and thank you all until next time.**


End file.
